The Storm
by FranceGamble-too
Summary: (A/U) After the queen is murdered by magic, Uther forced Merlin to hide in his chambers for almost fifteen years. Arthur and Merlin were best friends but the separation makes things awkward when Arthur is crowned king and Merlin shows his magic. Can Arthur get Merlin back to stop the storm that is destroying the kingdom? (Loosely based off of Disney's Frozen)
1. Chapter 1

The Storm

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC. I don't own Frozen, either.

Chapter One

The giggles filled the halls as two boys ran from each other. They passed by statues made of wood, tapestries of ancient maps, and passed guards who side stepped them easily. Maids and servants smiled at the two very different looking children as they continued on their path through the castle to the gardens below. Running through the open doors and into the refreshing sunlight from the tomb like area of the entrance was like being born into a new world for the kids. The younger one, with dark black hair, tripped and gasped as the ground came quickly at him. He pushed himself back up into a kneeling position to see the blond, older boy holding out his hand to him. Both of them smiled as the younger child was brought up to his feet again.

As they continued their journey through into the center of the large garden the giggles ceased and they panted from their play. The air was crisp with a hint of winter on the way. The older boy rubbed his arms a bit, and the younger one took off again farther away from the castle. "Wait for me!" the blond yelled as he followed his friend.

Laughing again they collapsed onto a patch of still green grass. As the giggles stopped they rested staring at the bright white fluffy clouds lingering through the sky above them.

"I wish it could stay like this forever!" the dark haired boy said as he pointed both hands to the sky above.

"No way. I can't wait to become a knight. I am going to be the best ever!" the older boy emphasized his point by swinging his right arm like slashing a sword against a cloud.

"I don't want to hurt things and swords hurt things," the boy sounded sad. He sighed as his friend lifted up onto an elbow to look directly at the younger one.

"That's because you're a girl, Merlin," the boy laughed.

The young boy pouted up at his friend, "That is really mean, Arthur." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Oh c'mon! You're such a whiner," Arthur Pendragon fell back against the lush grass. "I'm bored."

Merlin smiled as a thought came to him. "Okay," he said. He stood up quickly and held out his arms to his side. His eyes flashed bright gold and all around them the gentle fluttering of wings started to happen. Arthur sat up and smiled brightly as a rainbow of butterflies encircled them both.

"Let's catch them!" Arthur yelled.

"We can't hurt them!" Merlin warned. The older boy rolled his eyes but agreed to not hurt the creatures. They spent hours and hours until the sun had set beyond the forest catching and releasing the mass amounts of bugs. Merlin lifted his right hand to the sky and the butterflies flew off and into the distance.

"I wish I could do that," Arthur said, "but a bit less girly stuff." They walked back in the direction of the castle. At the main steps inside the court yard, they said they would see each other the next day, and both split to their own chambers and areas.

As Arthur was being dressed for bed by one of his nurse maids, Merlin was being lectured by his Uncle about safety in the castle. "Time and time again, Merlin, I have said you cannot run through the castle!" his uncle shook his head at the young boy.

"It was Arthur's idea! He started the game!" Merlin protested. "Am I supposed to tell the Prince of Camelot that I cannot follow his orders?" The man rose his left brow at the audacity of his young ward. The boy shrunk a bit to hide behind the table he was seated at and supposed to be eating the broth given to him for his evening meal. "I won't do it again, Gaius," he murmured.

"Merlin, you are under my care, and how am I to teach you anything if you're going to be kicked out of here for being wild?" Gaius sat down across from him and laid a gentle hand against the top of his raven hair. "Uther will deal with Arthur in the morning," he promised.

"I made butterflies today," Merlin said as he sipped on his soup.

"Hm, interesting. With the spell I taught you?" the man asked as he cooled his soup.

"Uh, no. I couldn't remember the words, so I just made them," Merlin admitted. The man across from him sighed, and they ate their soup in silence.

Down in the courtyard an older lady with gray hair looked up at the shinning narrow windows of the court physician's chambers. Narrowing darkened blue eyes at something she felt from inside her she hobbled on toward the main entrance to the castle. Going through the dark corridors with her black cloak pulled tight around her, she melted into the shadows. Sliding passed the guards and into the center of the castle was easy. Quickly she made her way up a long stair case and into a darkened chamber.

On the bed covered in silk was a beautiful blond lady. Her hair was cast about the pillows as her breath was even inside her chest. The old lady walked up to the fair woman and leaning over her bed she placed a beautiful charm across the sleeping beauty's chest. "Codladh domhain. Codladh go maith. Codladh i bás," she whispered. The stone in the center of the charm glowed a bright red and the lady's chest took no more air. Her lips turned a purple blue and her body paled quickly.

The lady ran from the room and right into two guards making their rounds. They grabbed onto her arms and before she could mutter another spell, one of them clamped their hands around her mouth. As one red clad guard held the foreigner, the other one went into the chambers. "My lady?" he questioned the dark room. Grabbing a torch by the door he struck a flint stick to bring light into the area. "My queen?" he asked as he approached her bed. Seeing her laying still and dead under the covers he screamed out for more guards. The one holding the prisoner set about taking her to the dungeons for later questioning.

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: This came to me after my children made me watch Frozen for the sixtieth time. I thought: hmm… that could be easily a Merlin and Arthur type story! I'm going to change it a bit, though. It is NOT going to be THAT predictable. LOL! Just wanted to put I didn't own Frozen in the disclaimer since that is where I got the original idea.

I know I just started my Merlin crossover, The Final King, but I needed to get this out too. Look at my profile for the rotation schedule for updating. I will be updating a story every day. Tomorrow I will update on my fictionpress side, New Camelot: Blackout. If you haven't read them, go read my other stories!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Storm

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC.

Chapter Two

Merlin was terrified. He stood next to the legs of his guardian and listened as the king announced the death of the queen to the entire court. He looked over at his best friend who was sunk in his grand chair next to where the king stood straight backed and proud. Merlin felt very impoverish looking at the regal dress of his friend for the first time in his young life, but mostly it was the king's shimmering robes that brought that out of him. His own basic clothes were enough for him, but even Gaius wore colorful robes to this event. The younger boy could see the grief in both of the monarch's face. A few started to sob in the crowd as the king continued with his announcement. Merlin didn't understand where his fear was coming from, but it settled deep into the pit of his stomach.

"It has been determined that magic was the weapon used to kill my wife," the king ground out. His eyes leveled with Gaius and Merlin looked up to see the sadness reflected in that gaze. "Her funeral will be in two days' time. The accused will be executed tomorrow at dawn. Everyone is dismissed!" People started to clamor out of the large meeting room.

Merlin turned to leave when a hand held him back. He looked up to see Gaius still not moving and still having a staring match with their lord. In the corner of their eyes, Arthur moved from his chair to go to his best friend. He swallowed a few times during his walk down the steps of the thrones, but couldn't hold back anymore when he collapsed into a hug by the little black haired boy.

"Gauis," the king summoned the man over to where he still sat. The physician walked over and bowed slightly to his king before waiting for him to speak again. "Gauis, magic killed my wife. Could there have been anything she could have done to prevent it?"

"Magic can really only be fought with magic, sire," he hesitated before adding, "I don't know if we could prevent any death from happening. It is a horrible tragedy."

The king looked over at the children. "If magic didn't exist, my wife would still be here today," his eyes hardened as they locked with the blue eyes of the smallest boy. Merlin quickly looked away and hugged onto Arthur tighter. "I need to protect my son, now," he whispered.

"Sire, I don't think…" Gauis started to protest.

"Gauis, friend, make me a promised from this day forth," the king turned steel eyes to the other man. "No magic will be done in this place ever again. You will not perform another spell, ritual or incantation. You will not use another artifact." Fear came to the physician's eyes but he nodded. "I will announce it at the funeral. Anyone caught doing sorcery will be put to death. It is the only way to stop this evil from spreading."

"Sire, it was one…"

"It was my WIFE!" the king bellowed. In the corner the candles blew out from a wind that came from nowhere as Merlin squeaked in fear. Both boys held each other tightly and the eyes of the older monarch turned back to the children. "That one…" he pointed to his son's best friend.

"He cannot stop himself, your highness. He is very young and was born with…" Gaius tried to defend the child.

"Then he is a monster, a devil, that needs to be sent back to where he belongs," the king started to march over to the frightened children.

"Please, Uther, don't do this! I will teach him to not use it. Just as you trust me to not use mine, I will teach him to not use his," Gaius followed after the king until he stopped next to the quivering youngsters.

The graying haired man stared at the young boy who was doing his best not to look at him. His son unlatched himself and turned eyes that mimicked his mother's own toward the king. They were a challenge, but still hopeful and young. Turning away from the children the king ordered, "Erase my son's memories of magic in this place before the law is set and lock that thing away until he can be useful to my son and not be a monster." He turned to storm from the room, but before he left completely he said without turning, "If I see him before he can control it, Gaius, I will do what is needed to ensure my kingdom is safe."

Merlin didn't understand what had just happened. He turned to his guardian with questions wanting to fly off his tongue, but Gaius didn't hesitate to take both boys by their arms and escort them back to his chambers.

As he shut and locked the door the two boys stood side by side now with fear again gripping their hearts. "Merlin, go to your room. I'll talk with you in a little bit," he ordered the little boy. The child took off up the stairs and shut the door quickly as if the hounds of hell were on his heels. "Arthur," he lowered himself to look into the sea blue eyes of his young prince, "I have to do this because your father asked me to, but I'm not going to take all of your memories of Merlin away from you. I think having a friend will be very important for you."

He gently put his hands on either side of the blond boy's head and closed his eyes as he said, "Tóg an draíocht as a chuimhne. Fág gach duine eile." Behind his lids his eyes flashed a bright gold and the boy collapsed into the man's arms.

A few hours later the door to Merlin's room opened up to find the young boy lighting and extinguishing his candle next to his bed over and over again with a wave of a young hand. "Merlin," Gaius sighed. The boy let the candle go out and he looked up to his foster father.

"Where is Arthur?" he asked.

"He is sleeping off the charm I had to use on him," the physician sat down on the small wood slat bed. "You won't be able to play with him for a while. I don't even know if it is possible, but you will need to learn not to use your magic…"

"I'll die!" Merlin cried out. The doors to his clothing dresser swung open and crashed against the wood wall. He stood up and balled his fists at his side as tears fell from his eyes. "I can't stop using magic! I'll die!"

"Merlin!" Gaius scolded. His eyes softened though as he watched the young boy cry. He sighed, "Merlin, you just need to learn to control it. Until you can the king has banished you to these chambers. You need to stay in your room if someone is in the main room, but I'll be here for you. You won't be alone." The boy sniffled as large arms engulfed him, his hair was smoothed down from the back and the promise was repeated, "You won't be alone."

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: Glad to see a great response to this story! This was supposed to be uploaded last night, but yesterday got busy (Captain America 2 is AWESOME!... but teething babies are not so much fun…)

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Storm

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin.

Chapter Three

Merlin had never heard something so terrible as the screams the woman gave while she burned outside in the court yard. Gaius held him as their ears and minds rang from her voice outside and her magical voice inside. When the horrible sound finally stopped and their ears could only pick up the crackling of the fire outside, along with the smell to their noses of the burning flesh, the young boy brought tear filled eyes to look up at the man holding him.

"Am I going to burn too?" he asked quietly. Gaius shook his head and held the young boy closer.

"No, my child, you'll be safe as long as you stay hidden from now on. We will teach you to control your gifts and no one will know any longer," the man answered gruffly. He held down the sobs of fear and anger as his arms pulled tighter together.

"Gaius, am I a monster?" The guardian answered that he wasn't as they both held each other in comfort.

~*~Ma~*~

Later that night the little blond boy couldn't be kept in his chambers by his nurse maid any longer. He ran out with her screams following him as he giggled through the halls toward his best friend's rooms. He didn't even knock as he burst into the physician's chambers and ran passed a shocked Gauis. "Merlin! Merlin come and chase butterflies with me!" he called through the door as he went up the short stairs. The lock clicked into the slot and Arthur stopped short. "Merlin?" he called out.

Gauis had been in shock to see his prince run in. "My prince, please come here." He sat the boy down at the table that they usually ate their meals in. Arthur fit better in the small stool than Merlin's more slight body did. "Merlin cannot play today. He cannot play for a long time. You need to go and stay with your nurse maid. Please, my lord, do this for me?" Arthur looked over at the door confused but nodded.

As he walked to the big door to the chambers he stopped, turned and smiled at Gauis, "I'll see him again, though, right? He's going to get better?" Gaius nodded and the bright smile widened before he rushed back out into the castle once again.

Behind the locked door Merlin sat with his back against the wall next to his bed. He formed a bright blue ball in his hands and swished it around his fingers as tears fell from his face. If he was sick, than he never wanted to be cured, he thought. He extinguished the ball and looked up as the door unlocked and the latch moved to have Gauis enter. "I'm not sick," he said as he crossed his arms and pouted, "I want to go and play." The table next to the boy rattled a bit against the stone flooring.

"Let's work on controlling your emotions first," Gauis said as he sat down on the bed next to the child. Merlin brought his face up and let the tears fall down his cheeks. "Having emotions is fine, but you need to learn to control them so you can control your power. I'm sorry Merlin, but this is to keep you safe."

~*~Ma~*~

The physician wasn't anywhere to be seen when he walked into the chambers that evening. Across from the room was the closed and locked door of his best friend. He knocked on it, "Merlin?" He heard shuffling on the other side, but the door didn't open. "They sent mother to the other side today," he said just loud enough to be heard through the door. Sitting down on the top step he leaned back against the door. "Merlin, I'm sad. I really wish you'd come out of there and talk to me. Father says I can't cry until the candles are snuffed and I'm alone in my chambers. Princes and Kings need to be strong and I really just want to cry right now," he sniffled and wiped his eyes and nose on his tunic sleeve.

Behind the door Merlin's eyes watered. He stood up suddenly and walked to the door. Hesitating with his hand out to unlock it the tears fell from his eyes again and he lowered his hand. He could not go against the king or Gauis. Sighing, he slid against the door down to the floor to listen to his best friend sob on the other side.

He would learn to not be a monster and he would learn to control his magic so he would be able to play with his friend again. He didn't want to be locked in his chambers for the rest of his life. He didn't want his friend to forever not know who he was and not know him as a friend ever again.

~*~Ma~*~

It had become a regular habit for him to skip his lessons and hide in the physician's chambers outside of the door where Merlin was a prisoner. Gauis had caught him a few times, but he just said he wanted to keep his sick friend company. Knowing the physician's schedule helped to stay away from being scolded, though, and today was no different.

"It's been almost a year," Arthur said as he leaned against the door again. He heard his friend, ever quiet on the other side, slide to sit against the door with him. They were back to back as Arthur talked. "I still miss her, you know?" he sighed as he reigned in his want to cry and continued on with something.

"Merlin, father brought this awful girl here, too. You should really meet her. I think maybe you'd get along with her, but she is just horrible to me. She calls me these names and says I'm spoiled. I don't know where she got that idea from, either, but she won't stop. Her name is Morgana. She's a daughter of a lord in the North, I think, and I just want her to go away. Father says she is staying, though, and he has promised her father to care for her. Oh, Merlin, when the snows come I hope you can come out so we can throw snow balls at her together," he rambled on and on about the happenings of the castle and kept his friend up to date with everything he could. After he would run out of things to say he would promise to come back and always leave before the bell toned that Gauis would be returning.

In evenings Gauis would lock the main door to the chambers and Merlin would come out to spend time in the common area. He did lessons to learn to control his magic, create herbal tinctures and help the physician make his potions. Tonight the little boy asked, "Can't I go play tomorrow? I promise I won't use my magic."

The man sighed and shook his head, "Merlin, you're not ready. You're still too uncontrolled and too emotional. You need to learn to bring everything inside and keep the magic contained." The candles flickered and the fire in the hearth rose a bit as Merlin balled his fists.

"I can't help it! It happens automatically and I am trying!" Merlin yelled. He stomped his foot and the vials sitting on the table shattered. At the destruction around him, he knew he had lost his case to play outside. "I'll help you clean up," he muttered in defeat as he went to get the bucket of water and a rag.

Gauis joined him as they carefully cleaned up the glass and debris from where their work station is. "One day, Merlin, you will be able to control this. One day you'll be able to leave from here free again," he put a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Can't you remove this curse?" Merlin asked as he looked up from where he was kneeling to get the shards from the floor. This time no tears came to his eyes, and Gauis feared that before the training was done he would break Merlin's kind spirit. He shook his head and the black haired boy sighed and went back to cleaning.

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: I'm so glad to see people are enjoying this. I actually am writing this one off the top of my head. I'm too afraid to put down an outline like I usually do, so it's surprising to me to see so many liking this improvisational story. I'll be updating my other story, The Final King, later today as well.

Answers to questions (I will PM you if you sign in):

A Fellow Reader – Don't worry, I'm going to continue and you're going to get your answers. Glad you're enjoying it.

FanfictionHopper – It is. I use it on all of my fanfictions. It's just easier for me to put it down at the bottom to say I am continuing with the story and it's not done yet. I've been speaking a lot of Japanese (and using a lot of ASL) at home lately, anyway, so I'm trying very hard to keep my grammar correct in this story! Glad you like the story!


	4. Chapter 4

The Storm

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC. I don't own Frozen, either.

Quick A/N: I had uploaded the wrong chapter for the first hour last update. If you read it during that time period, please go back and re-read the last chapter. Thank you!

Chapter Four

The vials burst against the wall as Merlin panted and collapsed to the floor. His ten year old frame shook and he started to sob against the stones. "I can't do it!" he screamed and books flew from the shelves to scatter around Gaius and the boy.

"You held it in for three days," Gaius said grimly, "That is getting better."

"It hurts!" Merlin sobbed as more things fell from around the room. Candles lit suddenly and then extinguished themselves. Finally the magical onslaught finished and the boy was left panting curled in a ball. "I can't hold it in, Gaius; it hurts like I'm being burned from the inside. I'd rather be burned at the stake than hold it in. I'd rather die like the others!"

"Never say that," the man leaned down and brought the sobbing boy back to his knees. "I will not let that happen."

"Please," Merlin begged, "Just let him have me. I can't control it."

"You just need to let it loose in little ways, then. Small ways away from other people and away from being seen… you will learn to control this," Gaius promised the child.

"They scream, the others, and I just want to break everything around me when they die. I can feel it inside of me. I'm a monster and I deserve to be with the rest of the monsters," the child stood up suddenly and ran for his room. The door opened without prompting and slammed shut without a hand as the boy threw himself onto the slated bed.

Gaius felt inside him break as he heard the sobs on the other side. Merlin's magic was getting strong with each day and the boy was correct in that he could not hold it inside like they had hoped. He sighed, gathered his bag and went to make his evening rounds. He would clean up the mess of their practice later.

He walked across the court yard and didn't see the blond boy who ran up the steps of the physician's tower to the chamber at the top. He slid into the door and paused at the chaos thrown around the room. He could hear his friend sobbing on the other side of his now locked door and went to sit at the top of the steps. "Had a rough day?" he asked. He didn't get an answer, except that the crying had stopped and soon he heard his friend slide down to sit on the other side of the wood. He never received a verbal answer from Merlin, but it didn't stop him from coming anyway. "Must have been one horrible tantrum, Merlin, you even ripped some of the books before throwing them!" he laughed.

"I tried begging my father for your release again, today," he said a bit more quietly. "He won't have any of it and he won't tell me why you are locked away like this. Can't you tell me?" He turned a bit to face the door. "I promise I just want to know why they would lock you away from me. Did we do something wrong?" he put his hand against the door and sighed.

It was silent as ever from the small room. He sighed again and stood up, "Well, I have to go and train with Leon. He's teaching me to be a knight. Father says that I'll have to lead them one day, so I guess I'd better get good at it." He walked down the steps and turned around, "Merlin, when you do want to talk, you know I'll be here for you."

His sixteen year old eyes watched as his mentor packed the large bag full of vials and things he needed. "What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" he asked.

Gaius smiled and sighed. He turned to the boy and put his hands on his shoulders. "Keep practicing. You're still letting your emotions take control. I'm sure you'll be fine without me for a few days," he smiled and put more things he would need into the satchel.

"Can't I come with you?" he asked as he handed a tunic over from the table.

"No, the king doesn't want you out of here just yet. You cannot completely control yourself and we don't need an accident. Don't let Arthur pull you from here, understand?" he smiled at the down trodden face. He hugged the child, "The king and I will return in a few days. It's just a small diplomatic thing."

"Then why are you going?" Merlin asked. He pulled back and felt tears sting his eyes.

"Because the king has an infection and I need to be there to make sure he takes his medicine on time. Merlin, you'll be fine. You're a big boy now," he patted the black haired boy's shoulder and turned to leave the chambers. "Remember, stay in your bed chamber unless you know this door is locked. I know you know how to do that. Do not let anyone see you. Physician Thomas will take care of things from his own chambers and won't be in here." Merlin nodded but felt dread pull down into his stomach as he watched the large doors shut behind the white haired man. Something was going to happen and he just knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

~*~Ma~*~

The sun was just coming over the side of the castle gates when the sound of the galloping horse broke through his thoughts. He climbed onto his chair to look down into the court yard and see Prince Arthur and the girl, Morgana, greet a messenger from the land that his mentor and the king had visited. As Arthur opened up the note and the young lady beside him both read the missive, she let out a horrible wail and the letter fell to the stone steps as Arthur stood staring into space. Merlin felt his heart stop at the sudden grief the both showed below.

Something horrible had happened, just as he had been warned by his feeling just days ago. Once again the vials on the table behind him shattered as a tear fell down his face. It was the only sign that he knew he was alone now.

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: I'm sorry everyone who likes Gaius. I do too, but I needed this to happen! Don't kill me!

Please review! I am also grateful to everyone now following this story and have put this in their favorite list! You're keeping me going!


	5. Chapter 5

The Storm

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC. I don't own Frozen, either.

Chapter Five

Merlin sat with his hands in front of a candle as he leaned against the door to his small bed chamber. He would wave to the left and a flame would spring to life, and he would wave to the right and it would disappear in a puff of smoke. Trumpets and bells rang outside of his window, but he didn't flinch nor acknowledged the sound. A single tear fell down from his face as he continued to play with the wick in front of him.

The sound of the outer door opening alerted him to someone entering the larger chamber beyond, but he knew he was safely locked inside of the room. The large pounding on the wood stairs gave away who it was that was visiting as the door shook a bit on its hinges as the person leaned against it.

"Merlin…" the voice called out softly. It didn't hitch like it had when the boy on the other side had visited his mother's funeral. "We sent Gaius and my father off today… People… People knew Gaius had you in here…" this time the prince had to clear his throat before continuing, "I told you yesterday you were allowed to come. I was surprised to see you didn't. Can't you come out of there?"

Merlin didn't answer and he continued on with his task of keeping control over the flame in front of him. Magic flowing freely through his palms made him not feel the deep grief inside of him.

"Well, alright then… I have made it clear that these are now your chambers. The new physician has agreed to just keep working from his own chambers in the castle," Arthur said through the door. "We really only have each other, you know? Morgana has also locked herself away, and I don't think I'd be able to really talk with her anyway." The blond sighed, "Can you please clean up this larger chamber and set out what the new physician will need? I'll have some servants come by in the morning to pick it up and bring you some food, too." The door shuttered as the pressure against it released itself and the clomping sound signaled the prince was leaving the room again. Before the outer door shut, though, he called out, "Right now my uncle is in charge of the kingdom, but in two years I'm going to be king, Merlin. I want you there to see it, and I will not allow you to sit in here any longer."

As the door slammed on the other side Merlin stopped his hand from creating the magic. In two years would he have control enough of everything to not show his magic in a kingdom that killed those like him? He balled his fists and felt his magic release suddenly. The candles in the room ignited and then exploded in a flying mess of melted wax.

Why did Gaius have to leave him? He wasn't ready yet to do anything on his own.

~*~Ma~*~

Arthur didn't visit again after that day. At first it was a relief to Merlin to know that he could really exit his bed chamber at any moment during the day and not run into the monarch, but he still was weary to avoid being seen by the servants. He practiced constantly to control every amount of magic inside of him, but some day's things just couldn't help but be broken. He was sure the guards and servants who came into the tower were reporting his "fits" to Arthur, but the prince never came to tell him off. Through the windows of the chambers he could hear Arthur in the court yard below practicing with the knights and he would watch as dignitaries from other kingdoms came and went as the years followed outside.

Merlin was very shocked, though, one summer day when the outside chamber door burst open suddenly. He had been in his bed chamber folding his now dry washing behind his closed and locked door. "Merlin!" the voice boomed out. "Merlin, come out! My coronation is this evening. I warned you about it two years ago, now come out." He heard the boots stomping against the flagstone, but they didn't ascend the stairs like they had all the years previous.

Merlin stood stock still. He didn't know what to do. Gaius had warned him to never leave the room and he still knew that his magic was volatile on the best of days. He still held deep in his heart anger for the executions of magic users and the depression of losing his mentor. Right now he breathed in calming breaths as panic started to seep deep into his chest.

"Merlin, you have to the count of five before I just start to torch this tower," Arthur threatened. The black haired boy's blue eyes widened at the threat. He really hated fire and never wanted to be burned alive. "One…!"

Merlin ran for his door, hit the latch and ran down the steps to look at Arthur for the first time almost fourteen years. There in front of him was hardened blue eyes, now a touch of brown colored the once pure blond of his best friend's hair, and the guy was covered in chain mail, the family crest, and a sword hung at his hip with ease. He looked like a knight of the highest regard and Merlin almost didn't recognize him.

Arthur as well was surprised at what his friend looked like. Deep dark circles fell underneath his other worldly blue eyes, his black hair was cut in a horribly self shorn and sticking in many directions almost untamed. His clothing was simple, ragged, and he was looking desperately skinny underneath it all. As Arthur had filled out during the years, it looked like Merlin had been starved. He knew, of course, that Merlin's meals would come back to kitchen at times uneaten during the years between the death of Gaius and this day.

"You wouldn't really burn this room down, right?" Merlin asked uncertain.

"Of course not, but you have emerged finally from your room. If I had known all I had to do was threaten you with a torch, I would have done it ages ago," Arthur smirked cockily. Merlin scowled.

"That was very cruel," he grumbled. He crossed his arms and went to turn back to enter his room again.

"Wait, Merlin," Arthur clomped to head off Merlin's retreat. He stood between the smaller boy and the stairs. "You can't go back in there."

"I am going back to my room, Arthur," he said as he lowered his arms to his side and glared at the prince.

"I am not letting you," Arthur said as he crossed his arms to show himself larger than his friend.

"You can't stop me," Merlin said confidently. Inside, though, he knew he wouldn't ever be able to fight Arthur. He couldn't let his friend, the prince of this kingdom, know he had magic. The soon king would certainly burn him no matter what he had just said.

"You're scrawny. I'm a knight. I'm the prince. I can do whatever I want and you have to obey me," Arthur said as he leaned forward, turned Merlin around with force and pushed him out the chamber's main doors. "And I am telling you, that you're going to get cleaned up, in some new clothes, and be ready in one candle mark's time for my coronation," he used his right hand to continue to shove the smaller boy down the stairs of the tower as his left patted his friend's shoulder.

Merlin willed his magic down as hard as he could as he was dragged to what he knew would be his death by the end of the day.

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: Here I am supposed to be working on the last edits of Keeper's Kinn (has to be final edited by the end of May to be published this summer), but the reviews and attention this has received has me so thrilled! Here's another chapter early! Thank you everyone for enjoying this story.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

The Storm

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin BBC nor do I own Disney's Frozen.

Chapter Six

Arthur stretched as his best clothes were settled over his arms and shoulders by a servant. "I do not think, my lord, that we should expect Merlin to be at this ceremony. He is just a peasant and…" his uncle never got the chance to finish as Arthur turned to give him half of a smile.

"Uncle, I know you are concerned for how the people will take to me, but Merlin isn't just a peasant. He is my best friend. I hope to give him a good job in the castle if he would let me. I just need to get him to see that he can be released from his rooms now that I am king," Arthur said as he pulled his belt and sword around his waist. His uncle bowed his dark haired head to his new sire and left the room in a flourish of expensive clothing and cloak. As Arthur looked himself over in the mirror on the other side of his dressing screen he once again wondered why his father had locked away the other boy and why had Gaius not protested more against it. Why hadn't either man wanted him to have a friend growing up in the cruel atmosphere of the cold castle?

Just a hallway down from the future king was Merlin standing in front of his own mirror. Another servant had helped even out his hair and he had been given new sets of clothing. They were nothing like the prince's, but they were new. He hadn't had any new clothes since Gaius had left and it brought up another pang of loneliness in his heart. His eyes flashed gold and a crack appeared in the corner of the glass mirror. He breathed in, shut his eyes and calmed his emotions. He pushed the magic as far down into his body as he could. He was glad that he was alone in the room now waiting for another servant to get him to watch Arthur become king.

He was excited for Arthur, but he knew that nothing would change, either. Magic would still be outlawed, because Arthur didn't remember living with magic around him. Merlin remembered, though. He remembered making butterflies, and lighting the hearth before they would tell stories at night. His memories never left him and they made him sad now instead of happy.

"What do I do, Gaius?" he asked the mirror. He knew that no matter what he did his magic wouldn't be able to bring his mentor and guardian back from the dead. He had to just now live in the moment and hope that Gaius wouldn't be scolding him when he joined him in death. His magic rolled underneath his shields and he figured that he would probably be executed by the morning.

As the servant showed up to bring him to the large throne room where Arthur would receive his crown, Merlin pushed his magic further down and locked his emotions better. He had gotten better at controlling it through the years, but his best time had only been from sunrise to sunset with his magic confined. He became very ill with it not rolling through his body and as he threw up what he had eaten that evening for supper his magic had been released at such a torrent he was sure the guards thought he had blown up the tower. He couldn't risk that happening again. He would need to get away from everyone for a while and use his magic quietly. His body shuddered as they walked through the large doors with the rest of the peasants and staff.

Arthur stood next to a proud man with cold eyes. He was speaking quietly to the man who was nodding and smiling slightly at what was being said. In the front row was the knights Merlin would watch training with Arthur and on the other side was a beautiful black haired woman in an ornate dress. Merlin's brain filled in the gaps from his previous conversations with Arthur through his door (if you call just listening to the prince whine about his life as a conversation) and what Gaius would tell him during his imprisonment. The man next to the prince was his Uncle Agravaine and the woman had to be Morgana. It didn't take long before the ceremony to make Arthur king started and Merlin's mind drifted as he looked around the room.

The last time he had seen this room was when he was holding onto Gaius' robes to keep from being a fidgeting toddler. It hadn't changed in all of those years and Merlin felt like maybe everything would be fine in his life finally.

The crown was placed onto the blond head and as Arthur stood up for the first time as King everyone in the crowd shouted out at once, "Long live the king!" Merlin's voice rose with everyone else's and he smiled brightly with the feel of everyone around him. He felt joy fill him for the first time in years and he forgot for a moment that he wasn't like everyone around him.

He was swept off to the side by the servant who brought him as the peasants were cleared from the room and everyone from the castle started to enjoy the party that came after the coronation. Merlin still felt the thrill around him as he pushed himself back against the wall and watched everyone. The nobles, lords and ladies, and the staff all did a beautiful dance of duties as he watched.

Arthur was laughing at something Morgana had said, but it didn't seem she was enjoying the joke as much. She huffed something else quietly to the new king who stopped laughing and said something else with a smirk on his face. He turned away from the woman and found Merlin trying to hide against the tapestries. Setting himself into making the introvert actually mingle was now a new mission for the monarch. He came to stand in front of the lake blue eyes as they finished their path of watching everyone around him. "Merlin, it's a party. Come out of hiding and do something. Learn something. I don't care what it is. If you feel the need to dance, then go and dance, but get away from the wall," he said as he went to pull on Merlin's arm.

"Arthur, I can't," Merlin said as he pushed down the magic now swirling inside of him. Fear gripped him and he knew he needed to leave the room quickly.

The dark haired court lady came up behind the monarch, "Oh Arthur, leave the boy alone. He has been locked away all of this time. He wouldn't know how to deal with these crowds."

"I didn't ask you, Morgana," Arthur said sternly as he pulled again on Merlin's arm. Morgana rolled her eyes, smiled kindly to Merlin's fearful face, and walked away from them. Merlin watched her walk through the large doors and out of the party all together.

"Arthur, really, I'm fine right here. Please let me go," Merlin said as he tried to tug his sleeve back. "I think you should apologize to Morgana." He needed to run now. He needed to release the energy and soon or it would be a catastrophe. Arthur laughed, but the smaller boy was finally able to get free from the king. "I have to go," he said as he quickly turned to follow Morgana out the doors. The blond friend called out and went to catch him. He couldn't hold it any longer as he felt the power rise inside from the fear clutching his heart. He stumbled, fell to the floor and his eyes flashed. The stained glass windows shattered and a wind ripped through the party emenating from Merlin himself. He caught his breath, reigned in his magic and only saw the shock on the king's face as he ran through the doors.

Outside the now broken windows the sky above pulled dark massive clouds. As the sky began to cry, Merlin ran from the castle. A bolt of lightning flashed above them all and Arthur stood still waiting for his reality to wake him from his sudden nightmare. Merlin was a sorcerer?

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: I actually am writing this as a storm is coming over me right now. The rain is pelting the ceiling so loud I couldn't hear my own thoughts. I hope this chapter doesn't suck because it was hard to get straight in my head.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry I didn't send PMs out this time. I got very busy. Any questions, though, and I'll send you a PM to answer.

Please review! Let me know your thoughts. This story isn't outlined, so any suggestions could be helpful, too.


	7. Chapter 7

The Storm

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin nor do I own Disney's Frozen.

Chapter Seven

He ran with all of his might out of the double doors and through the castle. He could feel tears of panic come to his eyes as he stumbled down the front steps. He didn't stop, even when the guards at the gate went to halt his progress out of Camelot. With a flash of his eyes they were thrown back to the ground away from him and he felt guilt run through his chest as they staggered back to their feet. He felt sorry, for the first time in a long while, that he ever was born with the magic. He left the path and ran into the forest as the rain pelted against his new clothes. A streak of lightning flashed across above him and he tripped on a root. Now covered in mud he let the tears release down his cheeks.

He needed to get up, he knew, because Arthur would be sending out the knights to capture him. He wouldn't be able to live very long if he didn't move now. He felt frustration build inside of him as he thought about Arthur hunting him down to execute him. His own friend was now king and his own friend would now have to kill him. He had all of this power built up inside and yet he was an outlaw. He didn't ask for this. He never asked for this.

He screamed out and up at the blackened clouds. A lightning bolt came down and struck a nearby tree catching it ablaze. The rain came down into such a sheet that it immediately smothered the fire and covered everything into a haze. Now completely spent of energy he stood up and stumbled his way toward freedom hidden by the torrential downpour.

He didn't stop even when the rain became just a steady companion instead of the sheets it had been earlier. He continued on deep into the night and felt nothing inside of him. His magic wrapped around him and warmed him without a thought as he felt despair grip his heart. He was so lost in his own melancholy ways that he didn't realize he was at the edge of the cliff until the soft ground gave out from underneath him. His eyes flashed and a vine wrapped quickly around his wrist. He panted and looked up at the savior root as the rest of the side of mud gave way. Looking down passed his boots he saw the raging river below. It would have killed him to fall from that height and into the white capped waters. His blue eyes looked back up again and flashed again to gold. The root started to pull him back to the surface and he scrambled his nails into the side of the dirt to try and help it along. Without untying the vine he scrambled over the bank and back onto stable ground.

He couldn't travel any further during the dark. The clouds, rain and everything that had helped his escape was now hindering him.

The rain didn't stop, but he did continue to travel. He didn't know where he was going. Gaius had never given him maps to study and he had been so young when he was imprisoned, but he knew he was just getting away from the citadel. With every step he took he continued to think Arthur was right behind him. Any moment that he stumbled he would hear the sound of the hooves from the horses, but when he listened very carefully he realized it was just the patter of the rain against leaves. He had found edible plants along the way and at one moment had caught a rabbit, but the fearful eyes of the creature had him setting it free. He couldn't bring himself, no matter how hungry, to execute another living animal. It was different when the kitchens had brought meat up and he had eaten it since he hadn't had to see the thing alive before.

A mist had settled around the area he was in and he found himself staring at three large trees smashed almost together. They blocked his path but he didn't go around them. His black hair was matted down with mud, sticks, and rain. His clothes clung to him like a second skin. He felt trembles flow down his body as his magic rushed and waned beneath his skin to keep him warm. He needed to have a shelter and he figured he was finally far enough away to live in peace.

Stumbling up to touch the rough bark of one of the trees he smiled and looked up. He could feel the energy in the plant and could feel his magic respond in kind to the living thing. His eyes flashed for a second and he felt welcomed. Keeping his hand on the bark, he shut his eyes to feel the root systems underneath the trees intertwining and to feel the leaves above him gathering what sun they could through the haze of the clouds. It asked for more energy from him and he willingly allowed his magic to flow into the tree and through to the other two as well. With a powerful burst of energy he moved, created and allow a hallow to form from the roots of the trees. With his energy given they moved through to his will. He opened his eyes and stepped back against the soggy ground to see the hallow he had created from the trees. It would be his home. He knelt down and pushed more energy into the surrounding area to create bushes, trees and plants he would need to survive and give them the energy they would have usually received from the sun. He created through the mud channels to wash down the constant rain and not drown his new home.

He walked into the opening of his home and thought he would need a door of some form. Seeing a vining type plant covering the main tree of his alcove her pushed energy in to make it into a drape over the door. It blossomed out with beautiful purple and white flowers with the new energy and created color in the brown and green forest. He walked through the vines, they split for him to leave the shelter, and gathered broken sticks, twigs and dead branches. Taking them into his home he created a fire next to a small opening he had left as a chimney. Taking off his outer clothes he huddled near the warmth of the blaze to dry his under garments on his body. The area warmed quickly and a small smile came to his face.

He was finally free to do what he wanted. He could create, use and love his magic without worry of being seen. He knew that Gaius had wanted to protect him, but he also knew that deep down he could never be able to live without his magic. As long as he didn't stray from his sanctuary he would be able to live in peace. Instead of crying about his friend back in the castle he rejoiced inside at finally being himself.

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: Here's the new chapter a day earlier than I had planned. We have a Taekwondo tournament tomorrow and I'll be way too exhausted to write anything. Oh, and I have a FB page if you go and look at my profile to like it. I write original stuff and soon one of my books is going to be published. Thanks everyone!

How did you like Merlin's version of Elsa's ice castle? Did I give enough details or should I expand on it to give a more clear image? Next chapter will be in Camelot and Arthur's view during this time that Merlin is out trying to flee.

Review please! Thank you for the reviews for last chapter! They keep me going on with the constant updates!


	8. Chapter 8

The Storm

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin. I don't own Disney's Frozen, either.

Chapter Eight

Arthur stood there frozen in the spot looking at the doors that his best childhood friend had just escaped through. Merlin had magic. It kept swimming around inside his brain and yet for some reason he couldn't get himself to believe. He had seen it, though. His very own blue eyes had seen his friend do magic. His friend's eyes had turned the gold color of a sorcerer. The boy who had been locked up into the physician's chambers for years, right under his father's nose, did magic; powerful magic, too.

The wind from the storm outside ripped into the large ball room from the now broken large windows above. His cloak whipped around as his guests screamed around him. He heard his uncle yell for the guards and knights to follow the magic user and capture him.

A bright flash of lightning snapped him out from his stupor and his uncle's hand came down on his shoulders, "Arthur?" He looked over at his uncle's concerned face. "Did you know?" he asked. The blond shook his head.

"All of this time he was trapped in those rooms, but why would he learn magic?" Arthur asked himself. His uncle shrugged beside him. "Uncle, have someone check on Morgana. I… I will be in my chambers. Have them bring him alive to me as soon as they catch him," he ordered. He stormed out of the party and went straight through the castle to his own bed.

He sat at his desk when the first reports started to come in just an hour later. Merlin had used magic against the gate guards, but they were able to still follow his tracks into the forest around. The storm outside gathered into strength. The thunder shook the panes in his windows and the water came down hard. The heavens were crying in anger just like Arthur's heart inside his chest.

Why would Merlin learn magic? Why did Gaius allow him to learn magic? He had been taught that sorcerers needed words, incantations, to perform their spells, but Merlin hadn't spoken anything when his eyes had flashed. He had learned magic to the point of being able to cast a spell without even saying a word. It made him dangerous.

He stewed in his thoughts for the hours before dark. The forest had caught fire a while ago, though the rain was doing a good job of not letting it spread far from its ignition point. He stood up from his reports and looked out of the window as the darkened sky shone with the white from the electricity running across it and the glow from the fire burning still a safe distance away. His citizens were pulling animals out of flooded streets, and trying to get their roofs repaired as they cracked and leaked from the harsh down pour. Camelot had never seen a storm like this in her history.

A soft knock on the door behind him caused him to jump. He sighed and called for the person to enter. Behind him he heard the latch. Turning he faced his other childhood friend. "Morgana," he greeted her with a small smile.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" she asked concerned. She walked to him and sat down casually onto one of his chairs at his table. "I know Merlin was your friend," she said quietly, "I am trying to understand what happened. Did Uther know?"

Arthur shook his head and shrugged one of his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. He leaned against the table and looked down at the woman. "I am also very confused," he admitted. "Why would Merlin learn sorcery?"

Morgana sighed and shook her head. The sound of the storm drowned out anything around them and the flash was so bright it caused them both to flinch. "Did he cause this storm?" she asked him. She rubbed her eyes to try and clear them from the dots that had been brought by the sudden light.

"I think so."

They didn't talk for a long while as they just sat there in their own thoughts. Arthur finally stood up as Morgana turned to stand and leave. They said good-night to each other and Morgana left Arthur to try and sleep in the chaos happening outside.

Arthur wished with every fiber that he could run to Gaius and ask him what was happening. He wished he could go and talk to Merlin through the door again. He wished once again that Merlin hadn't been confined for so long.

As another blast of thunder hit the citadel a thought struck him. Had Merlin learned magic so that he could have used it against the king, Uther or Arthur, and free himself from his confines? Arthur had tried to make it clear that he was free as soon as Uther and Gaius had passed away, but could Merlin still had felt trapped? Did he continue to learn even after their deaths?

He turned away from his bed and ran for the old physician's chambers. He needed to search it. He needed to know if Merlin had still been studying even after Uther and Gaius had died. He needed to know if they had a very powerful enemy. Could Merlin really have turned against him? Would Merlin have turned against him even if he had tried through the many years to continue to be his friend?

As he scrambled up the steps to the old tower he kept wondering if maybe he hadn't tried hard enough to break through to Merlin. Was he not a good friend? Did his friend hate him now? He entered the dark chamber and used the light from the storm outside to start the candles around the room and begin his search. Had his friend been committing treason since he was a child and could he possibly find any contradiction to his thoughts? Did he want to find anything to confirm or deny what was swirling around in his head? His friend already did magic, but maybe he could find something to prove that his friend hadn't had a choice? Could a sorcerer not have a choice in their magic?

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: Sorry everyone that this wasn't updated sooner. One of my sister's was hospitalized on Sunday, my aunt died on Tuesday, my daughter got sick on Tuesday, my hospitalized sister had a seizure on Wednesday, Beltane was Thursday, and tomorrow is my deceased sister's birthday. So, suffice to say that I am REALLY glad this week is just about over. I will keep my updates sooner from now on barring any more personal matters happening.

Not tomorrow, though. I have my deadline to meet on my original and so I am planning to spend sunrise to sunset on that. Yay me!

Please review. Tell me what you think of this chapter? Tell me what you think of the story so far?


	9. Chapter 9

The Storm

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin or Disney's Frozen.

Chapter Nine

Arthur opened the door to the old chambers he used to visit frequently behind his father's back. He had a suspicion that Gaius knew he was still coming to see Merlin, but the physician had never said anything. Looking around he saw books, old utensils of vials and things Gaius had used in his life but their new physician didn't need, and Merlin's bedroom door firmly shut. I was almost like those blissful days of childhood. Dust swirled around in the room and he wished for the sun to shine through to make the patterns like it used to in the air. He suddenly didn't want to be an adult, or even king, but rather the child who just wondered why his best friend had locked himself away from the world.

He slowly walked into the room and went straight for the closed door to the smaller bed chamber where Merlin had stayed. A flash of lightning tore through the sky and the thunder shook through to his bones. That had been a close strike. He put his hand against the still vibrating wood of the door and said loudly, "Merlin?" He knew his friend was not on the other side, though. "Merlin, why would you learn magic?" he asked the vacant room. Sighing in resignation of not getting his answer by talking to air, he turned to the room around him. He needed to find something that would tell him why his friend would ever learn the banned arts.

His eyes scanned the shelves full of the books that Gaius had needed during his time in the castle. He would start there, he decided as he climbed to the top of the terrace to begin going through each and every book.

He had been searching for hours now, pulling one book down after another and looking through to see if he could find any indication of magic use within each cover. He was a fourth through the books when his uncle had walked in to find him. "Arthur? What are you doing in here?" he asked as he looked up at the boy putting back another large tomb and grabbing a slightly smaller book.

"I am researching," he answered tersly.

"Well, I searched for you for a while now. I thought maybe you had gone after the sorcerer…" he trailed off as Arthur scanned the pages. "Arthur, you need to come and attend to your duties. As king, it is important to show strength right now, sire," the honorific almost seemed like an afterthought. The newly crowned king ignored it, though, as he reached up for another book.

"I am doing my research for my people, Agrevaine. Please cancel all of my appointments for today. I will call a council meeting as soon as I find my answer," the younger man said back.

"Answer to what?"

"To how and why my friend would do such horrible magic." The room went silent as Arthur continued to search through another book. His uncle said he would have food sent up to him and left the room in a flourish of robes.

The monarch searched through the daylight hours and had to start burning candles before sunset due to the darkened sky. The rain started to come down in sheets again outside. He could hear it battering against the panes in the window and smacking against the stones in the courtyard.

He laid his head down against the table where his tray with his supper still sat. He had gone through most of the books in the room and now had started searching through haphazard places. He had found books not filed away on the shelf, but those didn't seem to have any information. He turned his head to the side and laid his cheek against the cool grained wood. He shut his eyes and thought about how to continue. Of course Merlin and Gaius wouldn't leave a magic book out in the open. Where would he hide a book he didn't want anyone to find?

He wouldn't hide a book, of course, but then he mentally shook that thought away. Where would they hide their magic books? ...Or something that could contain information about magic?

His eyes snapped open and he ran to where Gaius used to sleep. Bending down he searched underneath the small bed. He couldn't see anything underneath the bed, but he allowed his hand to do a quick sweep through anyway. His hand and arm were attacked by dust bunnies, but nothing else was in the dark. "Ugh," he said aloud as he shook the balls of fluff off his fingers. Merlin really needed a lesson on how to clean properly, he thought.

Getting up from the floor, he turned to look at the one place he really didn't want to go into. Merlin's bedroom door stood imposingly on the other side of the room. He straightened up and marched over to the door. He was a king and a wonderful swordsman, but for some reason the thought of entering the room Merlin had been kept in was daunting. He hadn't ever been allowed in there in his memory and it felt wrong to enter it now.

He stole some of his nerve back and climbed the stairs. Before he lost himself, he tore open the door and looked at the small room. He felt taken aback by the size of the room. It was a storage closet with a bed, a cupboard like wardrobe, a night table and random objects. The room had not actually been put in to hold such things and they took up most of it. He tore himself from looking around with just his eyes and started rummaging through the clothing in the wardrobe. Finding nothing in there he leaned down to lay on the floor and do a complete sweep with his hand there like he had with Gaius' bed. He was surprised when he brushed out not one, but two books. Sitting himself straight he opened them both while they lay on the floor. To his astonishment they weren't magic books but journals. The handwriting was completely different in both of them. Looking at the one on the left he realized that Merlin had possession of Gaius' journal, and it had actually been written like a long letter to the boy starting with the time that Merlin had been sent to live with him. Merlin's, though, started years later when the child had learned to read and write by Gaius during his imprisonment.

He grabbed them both and ran from the small room and the old physician's chambers. He briskly walked passed all of his guards to his own chambers to start reading Gaius' journal first. He needed to know why the first lines started with, "Dear Merlin, Welcome to Camelot. I hope that I will be able to teach you to control your power and that you become best friends with Arthur through time…"

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: So, I am in line for tornadoes today and tomorrow. Yay me... Hope everyone else in the danger zones fares well through these REAL storms.

My goal is another chapter to be placed up on Friday night or Saturday night. This depends on if my area actually gets a tornado. I will post something if I lose my computer due to a storm at all by adding an A/N chapter with my phone. I'm not worried, though.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

The Storm

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own BCC Merlin nor do I own Disney's Frozen.

Chapter Ten

His golden head bobbed in place as his eyes kept drooping down to close. His blue eyes flashed open as he heard the noise of his cupboard opening in the bed chamber. "Sorry, sire," the servant, George, said as he realized he had shut the door a bit too hard and had woken the monarch. Arthur waved his hand into the air and yawned as he arched his back against the chair. Three days now of endless storms, rain, and sometimes just a mist that settled over the land. Three days now of him reading every inch of both of the journals. He had them now practically memorized. Merlin's was the hardest, at first, to understand. The boy had written it starting from a young age and almost as an afterthought to the day. They were short logs of his musing, anger at being locked up, and then later his fear of Arthur finding out about him and killing him. He had almost felt like crying to read the scribble saying how Merlin had actually feared lighting candles for a week after the first sorceress had been burned in the court yard. The biggest thing, though, was the shock that went through him to find out that Merlin had never studied before he was locked away.

Then the anger came over him as he read that Gaius taught Merlin the words of the incantations needed to try and get the boy to control the wild side of his magic. Merlin, according to Gaius' journal, wasn't a sorcerer, but rather he was a warlock. A child who could do magic, powerful magic, from a very young age, and Merlin was even more special in that he could do his magic from birth. Merlin, in his journal, had thought he must have been cursed, but Gaius' journal told that it hadn't been a curse that the boy had been born with.

The sorrow filled pages of the physician countered the fear filled pages of the boy's. Arthur had read both of them as if he could hear their voices in their writings. Gaius calling the child a gift and Merlin calling himself a monster was hard for the king to read.

He read in Gaius' journal about his mother's death and the time his father had enacted the law against magic. The account had continued and Arthur was sure that his own memories must have been erased at some point during his childhood. He saw in the journal that Arthur and Merlin had been best friends, he remembered that much, but he couldn't figure out how the untrained magic user had not let magic slip during the time he was young. Arthur had gripped his head at that point and tried to remember if he could of any time where Merlin had used magic. He couldn't though, and the storm raged outside letting him know his friend was certainly very powerful.

Council meetings had happened two and three times a day. Refuges were coming from all corners of Albion. They were trying to evade the storm that had now covered all of the kingdoms. Crops were drowned, live stock had been drowned, some villages had been buried in landslides, and new lakes were emerging where people had once dwelled. The lords were begging for the kings to do things in every corner of the lands. Arthur had sent messages to the other monarchs asking if they knew what they could do. So far the only thing he had received back was to get people to higher ground and pray to God to let the storm end soon. Two of the magic using kings had even sent that, even though they knew Arthur's stance on magic, no sorcerer could end this plague. He knew, though, that what they had written was a lie. There was a sorcerer, or rather a warlock, who could end this terrible storm.

Arthur stood from his desk and popped his back in a few places with a good stretch. His servant quickly darted from making the bed to where Arthur was going to behind his dressing screen. He needed to dress quickly now since he had taken the small little nap at his desk over Merlin's last entry.

At last he was on his way to the council for their morning meeting. They had too many deaths now from the torrential downpour. He walked through the large double doors and into the room where everyone was sitting on either side of the long table. He took his place at the end of the table in the larger chair, the throne room type chair, and nodded the meeting to start.

The lords started to clamor all at once about the state of Camelot and the kingdom. They had too many refugees and not enough rations. Wood was now scarce to keep people warm since the rain and mist had seeped through to make everything too wet for burning. A cold, cough, and pneumonia had begun in the people as their lungs were being filled with the moisture of the air and their bodies trembled from the perpetual cold. If drowning and starvation didn't kill the people than the new sickness would surely do the final job of it.

Arthur looked over to his uncle at his right, "What do you suggest we do?" He needed guidance. This was not how he had thought his first week of reining would be like. He had imagined his best friend where his uncle now sat, but obviously that was not how fate had deemed his sovereignty to be.

The man looked troubled for a second being asked and then said slowly, "We need to finish this storm any way we can." Arthur sighed and looked at the grain in the table in front of him. The smooth sanding job had brought out the knots and patches of perfection. He nodded to his thoughts; he needed to sand and smooth his friend into letting the storm go.

"I will end this storm," he said definitely. "I will go out and find the one who created this storm and force its completion…"

"You cannot go alone, sire. It is too dangerous to approach the sorcerer," his uncle protested. He leaned forward and put a hand onto the king's shoulder, "Maybe I should go in your stead…"

"No!" Arthur said forcefully. He said in a softer tone, "No, Agravaine, I cannot allow anyone else to approach him." His uncle looked liked he had been slapped and Arthur continued, "I know you want to keep me safe, but I did cause his outburst." The older man nodded his understanding as he withdrew his hand from the shoulder. The other lords agreed with their king but insisted he bring alone someone else to keep him safe.

"I have a knight in mind and I think as long as it is only the two of us, then Merlin will listen to reason and release this curse," he said as he stood up and dismissed the council. He would leave at dawn the next day and try and find what the scouts they had out for the three days now hadn't. He knew he would be able to find the scared boy who had been forced to run from the citadel and he needed to tell him that he was sorry for his father's transgressions.

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: okay, I am a few hours late. Sorry everyone! We did end up having a tornado just south of where I live on Thursday. It was an interesting time for my family as we waited out the storm in our hallway.

I had to re-watch Frozen again today (daughter forced me to) and I know for sure where I'm going on this story. Honestly, some of the extras on the disk of how and why and deleted scenes are also a bit of my thought process for this story.

I want to say that everyone who doesn't know me personally should be thanking my friend who has asked me three or four times yesterday and today if I have written yet. Hee hee. She will keep me going everyone! She even asked while were sitting the hall together as the radio announced the tornado when was I going to be updating? She'll keep me alive just to know the end of this story.

Please review everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

The Storm

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin or Disney's Frozen.

Chapter Eleven

The small alcove inside of the three trees that held the young sorcerer was warm as his fire burned happily in the center. He impaled five large mushrooms onto a long stick and held them over the licking flames. Behind him in the dim light of the cave like area he had created shelves using vine made twine and long sticks. Using his magic he had forced branches to come out of the trees and turn into holding sticks. He really didn't want to embed anything into the living trees around him. The wild life around him had been kind enough to let him move in and so far peaceful. He did not want to be cruel to it just because he could master it.

The wind outside picked up and blew against his vine hanging door. The storm, which he had forced away from his small clearing, was starting to come in again. He decided he would let it for a little bit water the area. A crack of thunder sounded high above him, and he questioned his sanity living inside of the trees. Allowing his magic to encompass his body and flow through his veins, he pushed the static away from his home. It would be stupid to allow the lightning to cook him, really, when he had the power to at least push it away from where he was.

He took the mushrooms, his dinner, off of the stick and let them lay on a flat stone to cool. Standing up, he went outside to gather some water into a bucket he had created from clay he had found on the banks of a nearby river. As he left his little doorway and stood straight he came to stare at three deer just feet in front of him. Their black eyes looked at him as they waited for possible danger. Two does and the fawn were posed to retreat back into the stormy forest as the rain started to finally come into the clearing around them.

Merlin smiled to himself and just watched the deer as they became comfortable again and ate the green lush grass he had pushed from the ground just the other day where there had been nothing. All was right in his world now, even if he missed Arthur coming to tell him stories from the other side of the door in the castle. Here Arthur could not kill him for what he could not control. Here he was one with the animals and the magic inside.

~*~Ma~*~

The king sat on his horse while his blond haired knight he had chosen mounted beside him. He looked up at the staff, his nobles, Morgana and his uncle. "Morgana I want you to help uncle while I'm gone," he called to his adopted sister.

She nodded, "You just make sure you return safe, Arthur. We'll handle everything here."

They bowed to him as the knight and king took off into the now misting rain. They rushed through the gates and passed the lines of migrants coming into Camelot. The people were fleeing to higher ground or straight for their capitals all around Albion. The castles had been built high on top of hills for protections and currently it was the only way to save everyone from the mass flooding. The king ignored the cries from the hungry children and the signs of the dead along the road.

He needed to find Merlin and make him stop this horrible storm before it killed everyone.

"How are we going to find him, sire?" the knight asked as they slowed their gait to a walk. The rain started to pick up again and Arthur wished they didn't have to be out in it.

"We will first go to where he is from and then follow up the boarder. There have been reports of areas where the storm hasn't touched, but no one can actually get into the area," Arthur said. "It's alright, Leon. We'll find him and I'm sure he'll stop this when he learns how much it is harming people."

"But he's a sorcerer…" Leon started as he followed slightly behind the king's horse.

"He's also my friend and what I can remember from our childhood," he thought bitterly to add to himself that he really should have more memories and somewhere they had been blocked, "he isn't bad. This has to be some horrible mistake and I'm sure he'll fix it once he realizes what he has done." They continued on in silence. The monarch kept trying to think of what had happened before his mother's death. He couldn't remember a single instance in his entire childhood about magic, and yet he knew that Uther hadn't attacked magic until after his mother's death.

Had he known about Merlin's magic as a child? He could remember playing with the other boy, but parts were fuzzy. He knew that as people aged their childhoods disappeared or only significant memories stood out. Yet, he also knew that somewhere along the line he had to have been exposed to magic. Not a single memory of his father's court sorcerer or his best friend preforming magic.

His memories did include the purge. They included his mother's funeral and a few vague memories of his mother alive. He remembered all magic after his mother's death in snips and pieces before the users were sentenced to death.

Deciding that thinking about sorcery was useless at the current time he focused his thoughts on his friend. His memories were again haphazard at best, but he remembered playing in the castle on cool days. Merlin would laugh as they ran through the corridors and he was always a clumsy sort as well. He remembered scaring him from a hiding place at one time during a particular game of hide and seek; he remembered butterflies of beautiful colors surrounding them on a wonderful summer day.

As the wind picked up and turned each drop into pins he focused on the memory of the warm day with a smiling best friend before he had been locked away. He needed to find that friend again. He wanted to see those days again and he wanted to have a smiling best friend again.

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: I think maybe I'm jinxing my area by writing about such a large scale storm! Really, weeks now of rain, thunder storms, and even last week tornadoes? Yeah, and more to come! LOL!

Please remember that I am writing this off the top of my head. I am trying to find mistakes as I write, but they are there still. Also, there is no outline. If someone shoots me an awesome suggestion it could end up in this story!

Please review! Tell me what you think?


	12. Chapter 12

The Storm

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin or Disney's Frozen.

Chapter Twelve

He was cold, wet and just miserable. He didn't mention it, though, since he knew Leon wouldn't want to hear his king complain. He also had too much pride and too much of being a man shoved down his throat for the words to come to the surface. He knew the knight was also thinking the same things, though, as they huddled into their cloaks on top of their horses. The rain had once again become a fine mist that they breathed in through their mouths. The temperature around their kingdom had dropped to almost freezing as the cold rain continued to pour down from the black clouds above. Without the sun to heat up the ground and bring about the much needed warmth, the area was turning into a constant almost freezing way. They were soaked and had spent the night sitting on a sopping wet log with no fire. There wasn't any dry wood available any longer in all of Albion. The damp had leaked into every nook and cranny and even into the barns where farmers usually stored their wood to dry.

Arthur sighed against the buckle on his cloak and gripped his reigns harder to keep hold from the frozen feeling in his fingers. Leon came up next to him and asked, "Do you think we'll find him?"

"I'm sure he is somewhere warm, sunny, and probably has a nice fire going. He's probably dry," Arthur groaned. He hadn't meant for it to come out as a whine, but he couldn't help it.

"Will killing him stop this storm?" Leon ignored the complaint and continued.

"Killing him?" Arthur turned in his seat to look at his knight, "I'm not going to kill him Leon. I'm going to…"

He didn't get to finish as a large crack of lightning sounded right above them. It smashed into the top of a tree. Both horses reared up, tossed their riders and took off in a frenzy race into the trees. The young men looked up at the burning top of the tree as the rain decided to become a torrent once again. The fire was put out quickly by nature herself and the men both looked at each other as they stood up to now walk their journey.

"I'll kill him," Arthur grumbled as their boots sank into the muddy road. Leon snorted and shook his head.

~*~Ma~*~

They came into the village right before nightfall, which had been happening earlier due to the cloud cover than was normal for their time of year. Ealdor wasn't a part of Camelot's kingdom, but it was the birthplace for Arthur's best friend. He had hoped that his friend would have retreated back to it when he ran from the castle. As he looked around at the dripping roofs and cold buildings, though, he knew his assumption had been wrong. The doors to every one of the houses were left open and he could hear the people coughing inside their dwellings. The rain sickness was very obvious as they made their way down the only road through the center of the village. All of the houses were built simply with wood, none had any glass windows and the storm shutters were swinging loose on some of them, and the dirt floors he could see were a flooded mess.

Arthur continued through with Leon right behind him as they came to the last house on the path. A sandy haired man was shaking out a blanket in front of his door, and Arthur decided he would probably be best to answer questions. "You there," he called out. The boy, because he was obviously younger than Arthur by a few years, stopped his cleaning and looked up suspiciously at the knights. The king continued as he came in front of the peasant, "Have you seen a boy, about your age, come through here with dark hair and bright blue eyes? He would have come through in the last five days or so?"

The boy turned to his front door and hung his blanket over the back of a chair, "Nope. No one is coming through here. We're on the outskirts of the kingdom, and everyone is going to the castle to escape the weather."

Arthur continued with another question, "Is Hunith or Balinor still in this village?" He hoped maybe Merlin's parents could help him figure out where the sorcerer had fled.

The boy looked confused for a second, "Well, from what I know, they were killed during the purge when our king made an alliance with the king of Camelot over ten years ago. I don't know which one, but I think they had magic or at least one of them did." The boy shrugged and went back into his home. The door shut on both of the knights' faces.

Arthur felt like collapsing into the puddles he was standing in, but his brain was rushing again. His father had killed Merlin's parents? Did Merlin know? Did Merlin hate him for what his father had done?

Leon grabbed onto his shoulder and they both started to go back through the town again. They needed to wander back into Camelot's lands and follow the border to where the rumors of nice weather had been sent. Their journey wasn't over yet, it would seem, and now Arthur wondered what he would actually say to Merlin when he saw him again. How could he ever apologize for the horrible things his father did? Could Arthur trust his friend enough to even allow him to return with magic? His thoughts became even more conflicted.

His father had tortured and harmed his friend, but was it because his friend deserved it for being a sorcerer? Did he really believe that magic was bad? Could Merlin be bad? He knew his friend's journal inside and out, but now the question really was going to need to be answered: Was he going to follow the law set and kill his friend when he saw him?

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: Jesusfreak124 wanted to know where Merlin's parents are, so I decided to have the answer in Ealdor.

Everyone else's questions cannot be answered without giving away the story, so I am just going to have to say: Wait and see!

I will update again soon. I am not going to be working for a bit so I will have time to write.

Please review. Again, if there's a suggestion or question that I can fit into the story I will!


	13. Chapter 13

The Storm

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin or Disney's Frozen

A/N: my computer is out of commission for a bit. I am trying to fix it, but it has me grinding my teeth. This was written on my phone. Any mistakes are mine or autocorrect.

Chapter Thirteen

They trudged through the muck of what was once a road toward where the rumors of dry land had been reported. No one was able to get into the clearing that they had seen from another ridge had sun shining. Every person had tried to get through the maze the vines and trees and underbrush had given, but each attempt had just left people confused. They would find themselves on the other side of the clearing or just completely back where they had started from. Arthur was sure that Merlin had created the area just for him. He wondered why the sorcerer continued to plague the lands with the rain, though?

They came over a short hill to see just at the valley before the climb of another hill was a wagon. The horse pulling it was nervous and exhausted. The occupants were out and trying to get the wheels to turn to make it up the other side. One of the two wagon owners slipped on the mud as he pushed against the rear of the cart. A string of cuss words left the mouth of the young man as the knights approached.

The man stood up again and went back to his straining. Arthur took charge knowing that the two wouldn't get the large wheels out of the thick mud alone, "Get that horse calmed and ready to pull on my mark." He pointed to the person who was covered in a peasants cloak and hood at the front of the wheels. The person nodded and went to the mare to sooth her.

The rain fell steady but light. The king just hoped it didn't open up on them yet. "Ready!" he called out as he took up next to the back wheel along with Leon. "Go!"

The soaked people strained against the flooded wood and they felt it starts to give. Slowly with every grunt the wagon moved on and finally up the hill to the crest. The person guiding the horse forced her to pull it to the top as the men leaned down to the heave against their knees.

The three gathered their breath and made to the now still wagon. Arthur looked it over to see what it's cargo was. The metal inside clanked against each other as the mare shifted in her harness.

"Thank you friend," the man who had pushed from behind said as he pulled his hood back and offered his hand to the king. Arthur grasped it and nodded. The man was of a dark complexion and strength burned in his brown eyes. "My name is Elyan. I am a blacksmith. This wagon, unfortunately, is a tad heavy for these mud trails," he shook his head and then turned to the other person, "This is my sister, Guinevere." The other person lowered her hood. Her hair was pulled back but dark ringlettes fell around and out of the tie. The rain clung to her like the rest of them and Arthur realized she was wearing trousers and not a dress.

He turned back to the brother, "Are you trying to flee the storm?" The man nodded looking grim.

"I can't keep a fire going since the wet has creeped into every wood we had set to dry last year. There isn't a place around that can keep a fire going, let alone a fire hot enough to work metal," the man shook his head and sighed.

"You are going the wrong way to reach Camelot," Leon pointed back toward where they had come from.

The woman, Guinevere, spoke, "We know the castles are crowded and there is not a way for everyone to survive like that. If sickness hasn't hit yet than everyone bunched together will surely spread something." Arthur nodded. He had been hoping to find Merlin before that happened.

"I am Arthur and this is Leon. We are on our way to stop this rain," the king said.

"Are you knights?" Guinevere asked. They nodded. She continued, "...and you know what started this plague?"

"Yes. A sorcerer has set this on us. We are going to go and get him to stop this," Leon said.

"How about we join together. There is strength in numbers," Arthur suggested.

The man and woman looked at each other before Elyan nodded and they continued down the road toward the next town.

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: I had this chapter written out and ready... Then everything came crashing. So, I don't like my rewrite. I also don't like writing on my phone.

Who do you think is going to make an appearance next?


	14. Chapter 14

The Storm

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin or Disney's Frozen

Chapter Fourteen

They decided to take turns in the wagon's chair during their adventure. Leon was walking in front of the chestnut mare trying to keep her walking and pulling through the treacherous mud. Elyan was behind the wagon to push her a bit at points to keep her going over rocks and deep holes. Arthur had the reigns as Guinevere relaxed next to him.

"Do you know the sorcerer who started this?" Guinevere asked the man beside her. Leon and Arthur had kept with them just being knights and didn't think it would be wise to let them know Arthur was royalty.

"Yes, I did know him," the blond said over the patter of rain drops.

The woman shifted a bit so that her hood wouldn't hide the profile of the monarch. "Do you know why he did this curse?" she asked slowly. She really didn't know whether she should be prying or not, but her curiosity was peaked. "I mean, not that I think you had anything to do with it…" she said hurryingly to reassure the man that she didn't mean to place blame.

"I am to blame," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear. The wagon jerked a bit over a rock that hadn't been sunk into the soil yet. "I… I didn't know he was a sorcerer," he continued, "We used to be very close as friends, but I didn't know he could do magic. He was locked away when King Uther started his purge against magic, so I probably should have guessed something at the time. I was just a kid, though."

He was rambling a bit, she knew, but she let him continue. She could tell these thoughts had probably been beating into his head for the past week or longer. He cleared his throat, "I dragged him out for… for the king's coronation. I thought maybe he needed to not be locked away anymore."

"How long was he locked away for?" Guinevere asked as she tried to do the math into her own head. "Oh God… that is a long time! Did he not have any company during his imprisonment?"

He couldn't look at her as he studied his boots against the board. She gasped and he elaborated whatever she had been thinking, "I visited him, but I never saw him out of his bed chambers. His uncle was part of the court, but he wouldn't let me in farther than the main room. That was if he even let me in at all, really. Merlin, that is the sorcerer's name, only saw his uncle during all of those years."

Silence fell on them all as the panting of Leon, Elyan and the horse rang through the chilled air. The hoofs beat down in a steady pattern against the chiming of the drops of rain into puddles. There hadn't been any lightning or thunder for almost the whole day now, but that wasn't very promising for what kind of night lay ahead.

The woman brought a hand to stroke back a stray black ringlette of hair, "You brought a hermit into a party full of people who would kill him for him being a sorcerer?" She was astounded and shocked.

"I didn't know he was a sorcerer. I thought he was sick while growing up and then maybe just shy now," Arthur defended himself. Guinevere looked over at him with incredulous eyes. He sighed, "I know it sounds stupid now, but it's the truth. I didn't know."

"I agree you didn't know about him being a sorcerer, but why would you drag a hermit into a party filled with knights, nobles, and royalty?" With her saying it that way he held his breath as he thought back to the incident. She was right, really; just as Morgana had been right at the party to tell him to leave the younger boy alone. "What set him off?" she asked.

He breathed in deeply and shook his head. He knew what had done it, of course, "I did. I tried to get him to participate in the fun. I didn't know he would…" he gestured to the area around them with one large sweep of his arm.

They sat in uncomfortable silence as they both digested their conversation. He really felt stupid and guilty as she tried to figure out the story. Both of their minds swirled in the information.

In front of them the horse gave a soft neigh and her ears started to swivel around frantically. Her flank twitched. Her rear end seemed to want to go faster than her front legs. Arthur gripped the reigns tighter through his soaked gloves as Leon looked up into the whites of the eyes of the beast. Something was wrong and the horse was giving her warning.

Elyan jumped onto the back of the wagon flap and locked his legs around the hinges. Leon grabbed onto the front of the horse's bit as their eyes all scanned the forest around them to find the sudden danger. The horse bucked a bit, but Leon slowed her to a pace that allowed them to hear better through the dripping.

They soon wished they hadn't even slowed down. Coming fast behind them was a swarm of creatures larger than the horse in front of their carriage. They ran on six spindly legs and had large crab like claws as their eighth appendage. They seemed to scurry with their body close to the ground, but their tail came up curled behind them. On the end of the tail was a large bulb and a sharp point.

The four travelers didn't need to see more to know these were dangerous creatures. Quickly Arthur slapped the reigns as Leon jumped onto the back of the horse. They took off in a flash down the decrepit road. Elyan yelled something as he grabbed a sword from his stash and the metal clang against a stinger from one of the creatures.

"Arthur!" Leon yelled out as he pointed the best he could to in front of them. A drop was seen and Arthur knew that their wagon wouldn't be able to turn fast enough at their break neck speed. There was another side to the sudden gully and there was only one thing left to do.

"Leon, come here!" Arthur commanded. Leon scrambled to the wagon as Arthur picked up Guinevere who had been struggling to fight against her own monster with a sword from the black smith wagon. With all of his strength, the king tossed the woman onto the back of the horse. With a large swoop of his right arm her unsheathed his own sword and through the ropes that bound the horse to the transport. The men felt the wagon lurch without its guide and Guinevere called out to her brother as the horse jumped into the air. The men rushed to the front of the wagon and all leapt as it fell from beneath their feet into a rushing river below. Grabbing onto vines and roots they held fast against the side of the muddy ravine. Using every bit of muscle they had in their arms they shimmied up to the lip and heaved themselves to safety.

Panting with the rain starting to rush down they watched as the eight legged creatures fell to their own doom below. Arthur was glad that the beasts couldn't jump. He really didn't know what they would have done if they had been able to make the leap like the horse had.

He fell his head back against the soggy soil and shut his eyes. He would have nightmares for weeks after this, he was sure.

"All of my hard work," Elyan moaned as he peered down over the side to look at the pieces of wood rushing down the swollen river. His sister jumped down from the back of their horse to lay a comforting hand against his shoulder. "Now how am I to make a living?"

"I'll replace it," Arthur said with his eyes still closed. The siblings looked over at the knight and then each other in despair. Even a knight wouldn't be able to afford a wagon filled with all of the merchandise they had just lost. The weeks of work the two had put into each weapon, cook ware, and metal trinket was now making its way into free hands.

Leon nodded to them that the other knight would be good on his promise. They decided without speaking that they would rest for a while right where they all were.

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: My computer is working again! YAY! I fixed it myself so it did take a bit longer. Sorry everyone.

So, anyone ready for a new member to join the group yet?

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite and followed this story so far. I am beyond surprised at the attention this is receiving. I honestly didn't think this would get so many people liking it! Surprise for me! Yay! This has over 100 followers! I don't think anything I have ever written has been this popular before.

Please continue to review. Tell me what you think!


End file.
